Date Night
by Quicker Stories
Summary: Kazuto promised Asuna he would take her on a date. But as usual he forgot. Will Kazuto think of something to on date night? Sorry for trash summary. Kazuto x Asuna oneshot


**Hey guys, first story on this account! (Though not the first I have ever written) I may be a bit rusty with grammar and spelling and whatever for a couple months seeing as how it's summer break and I haven't written fanfic in a while, so cut me a little slack. ^-^ I am sorry for any mistakes in advance and hopefully you can enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own SAO? No... If I did I wouldn't be writing on this site so disclaimers are absolutely stupid. But, I don't want Reki Kawahara trying to sue me sooooo, nope! Don't own it ^-^'**

* * *

RIIIINNGGG!

'Ugh, finally,' Kazuto thought as he walked out of the classroom he was in. He immediately made a bee-line for a certain amber-eyed female who had just come out of class as well.

"Hey Kirito-kun," Asuna said walking out of the crowd of people who had flooded the hallway after class.

"Hey Asuna..." Kazuto said breathlessly as he stared at Asuna. She was only wearing her school uniform but even then she looked beautiful to Kazuto.

"D-Don't stare K-Kirito-kun..." Asuna said a blush rising on her cheeks.

"U-uh sorry Asuna." Kirito blushed and then smiled sheepishly at Asuna who giggled and linked arms with him.

"So Kirito-kun," Asuna started after awhile of walking, "What are we doing this afternoon?"

"Umm." Kazuto said, his mind blank. 'Shit I completely forgot about our date tonight.'

"Did silly Kirito-kun forget about our date?" Asuna said teasing him.

"N-no! I have got it covered!" Kazuto said trying to keep from disappointing his beloved.

"Hmm." Asuna hummed looking at his extremely fake and cheesy smile. Then she giggled and kissed him on the nose and they continued walking through the hallway.

'I guess we could sit under the cherry blossom trees in the park.. No we do that everyday!' Kazuto thought and nervously glanced at Asuna who had a completely blissful smile. 'Maybe I should call Klein. Wait...' Kazuto thought wrinkling his nose at the idea.

"H-Hey Asuna," Kazuto said nervously.

"Yes Kirito-kun?" Asuna said smiling towards him.

"U-uh I was thinking we should maybe, go to dinner tonight?"

"That's a great idea!" Asuna said smiling.

"Great, I will drop you off at home so you can get ready." Kazuto said relaxing and with that they walked out of the school hand in hand and eager for that evening. Kazuto walked her home and greeted her parents then ran home as fast as possible. When he got to his house he threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Where are we going to go..." Kazuto said with despair. 'What if I mess up? What if I embarrass Asuna? What if she gets disappointed!?'

"Big brother! I am home!" Suguha shouted up the stairs, "And tonight you cook!"

"Ugghhh." Kirito sighed, "Sugu can you please cook tonight? I have a date with Asuna!"

"Depends." Suguha said smirking, "What are you guys doing?"

"Going to dinner, what did you think we were doing." Kazuto said confused at what she said then blushed at realization, "We would never!"

"Are you sure?" Suguha said laughing, "Baka baka." she muttered.

"Ugh so can you cook for yourself or not?" Kazuto said rolling over in his bed.

"Fiiiine." she sighed from his doorway.

"Thank you." Kazuto said relieved.

"Whatever." Suguha said with a tinge of jealousy as she walked down to the kitchen.

"Finally.." Kazuto said pulling out his phone and dialing Agil.

"Hello?" Kazuto heard Agil say into the phone.

"Hey Agil, it's me Kazuto." Kazuto said into the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?" Agil curiously said.

"I have a date with Asuna tonight and I am taking her out to dinner but I don't know where we should go." Kazuto said nervously.

"Ok and you need my help?" Agil said, subconsciously cleaning a shot glass in his bar while talking on the phone.

"Well duhhh." Kazuto said rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you call Klein?" Agil laughed, Kazuto could almost see Agil smirking.

"Do I really need to explain myself there?" Kazuto said.

"I guess not, he is hopeless when it comes to women." Agil laughed some more, then Kazuto heard the bell ring in Agil's bar over the phone, "Speaking of the devil, look who it is."

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks." said a voice over the phone.

"Is that you Klein?" Kazuto asked.

"In the flesh." Klein said hearing Kazuto on the phone with Agil.

"So can you help me or not." Kazuto said to Agil.

"Yes, I can." Agil replied.

"Help him with what." Klein said chugging his drink.

"Kazuto is treating Asuna to dinner but he doesn't know where to go." Agil said bluntly.

"I may know a few strip clubs they can go to." Klein said smirking.

"Good lord..." Kazuto said rubbing his temples, "What did I tell you Agil."

"Yes, yes I know." Agil said laughing heartily, "Crabby's Boardwalk is a good place to go for a couple's dinner."

"Thank you." Kazuto sighed, "By the way Klein, how many strip clubs have you been to?

"Oh I don't know." Klein said burping, "Somewhere between 20-25."

"Jesus Christ you need help man." Kazuto said with Agil sighing in agreement.

"You need to go man if you want to get a reservation, it's already 5:30." Klein said.

"Shit! I told Asuna I would meet her at the cherry blossom trees in the park at 6:45!"

"Better hurry Kirito-kun." Agil said in his best Asuna impersonation, and with that Kazuto hung up and jumped into the shower and cleaned up then went to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit.

'Black, black, black, c'mon do I own any clothes that aren't black?!' Kazuto thought, "Here we go, dark grey."

After a few minutes of shuffling around in his room Kazuto came out with a dark grey V-neck sweater with a black t-shirt under it and navy blue jeans. He then proceeded to grab his phone and text Asuna telling her he was on his way and then run down the stairs and out the door, leaving a very flustered Suguha who was almost knocked over by the gray and blue blur. He ran outside into the cool springtime air and ran straight for the park where he was supposed to be meeting Asuna by the cherry blossom trees in less than ten minutes...

* * *

"Where is he.." Asuna said straining her neck while looking at the path leading up to the trees, "Typical Kirito-kun, he was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." She then noticed a group of kids nearby. It looked as if they were playing catch with a Frisbee but walking by them was none other than 'her' Kirito-kun. He was walking towards her with a smile tracing his lips and out of nowhere the Frisbee hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and picked up the Frisbee with a rather annoyed look which made her burst out laughing. He proceeded to throw the Frisbee back to them and they thanked him and he walked up to her.

"What's so funny?" Kazuto asked her.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." She replied kissing her hand and placing it where the Frisbee hit him.

"Ah.." He said, "So are you-..." Kazuto started but stopped noticing her attire which he had not noticed before because of the Frisbee. She was wearing a white summer dress that stopped at the knees and red heels on. He was absolutely astounded by her beauty and stared a little to long.

"K-Kirito-kun, s-stop staring at m-me." Asuna stuttered, a bright blush on her cheeks and nose.

"Sorry Asuna, you just so... Beautiful!" Kazuto said grabbing her hands in his own.

"I love you Kirito." Asuna said biting her lower lip.

"I love you too Asuna-chan." Kazuto said closing the gap between them and placing his lips onto hers. She immediately kissed back and his arms snaked around her waist and her hands found their way to his face. After a moment of soft but passionate kissing they pulled away for air and started walking as they held hands.

"So, where to?" Asuna asked, a bit winded.

"That's a surprise." Kazuto said smirking.

"No fair." Asuna said pouting and playfully nudging him with her shoulder.

'Ok so far so good...' Kazuto thought to himself, 'Hopefully I don't mess up. What if she doesn't enjoy it?' Kazuto thought, worried.

"So Kirito-kun, why were you late?" Asuna said smiling at him.

"Umm, I had chores?" Kazuto said worrying about her response.

"Hmm" she hummed looking at his innocent eyes, "Baka Baka."

"Gomenasai Asuna-chan." Kazuto said looking at the ground.

"Silly Kirito-kun." Asuna said pecking his nose and then winking at him, and with that Kazuto continued to lead her towards the restaurant.

* * *

Once they got there, there was a huge line in front of the building that did not seem to be moving very fast.

"Looks like we may be here for awhile dear." Kazuto said to her.

"It's ok Kirito, as long as I am with you I am happy." Asuna said beaming at Kazuto.

"Are you sure?" Kazuto said giving her a worried look.

"I am sure." she said, getting on her tip-toes and kissing his forehead.

"O-ok." he said.

"Hey Kazuto!"

"Huh?

"Hey what's up man?" Agil said walking up.

"Waiting in line, what are you doing here?" Kazuto responded.

"I called the restaurant once we got off the phone because, let's face it Kazuto. You would've forgotten even if you were 20 minutes early." Agil chuckled.

"N-no..." Kazuto whimpered.

"It's true Kirito-kun." Asuna giggled and then pinched his cheeks.

"Well thanks man." Kazuto said shamefacedly.

"No problem man." Agil said, "but you owe me."

"Alright, alright." Kazuto said as Agil led them to the front of the line and motioned to the waiter that these were the people he reserved for.

"Right this way." the waiter said as he led them to a table and handed them their menus. Kazuto pulled Asuna's seat back for her to let her sit down then went and sat down himself.

"What a gentlemen." the waiter stated smirking before introducing himself, "My name is Allen and I will be your waiter tonight, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a water." Kazuto said politely.

"As will I." Asuna said grabbing ahold of Kazuto's hand from across the table.

"Excellent. I will be back in a few minutes to take your order." the waiter said walking off.

"This place is nice." Kazuto said, gazing at the architecture of the building.

"Sure is pretty huh?" Asuna said looking at a fountain near the middle of the room.

"Not as pretty as you." Kazuto said and with that Asuna burst out laughing.

"So cheesy!" Asuna said laughing, receiving looks from other people.

"Ok, I am sorry!" Kazuto said hiding his face, blushing a deep crimson red.

"It's ok Kirito-kun." Asuna said taking deep breaths and wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"What are you thinking on getting?" Kazuto said trying to change the subject and reaching back across the table and grabbing her hand.

"I am gonna get a 12 oz. sirloin steak." Asuna said gazing at the menu, "What are you getting?"

"I am thinking on getting a burger." Kazuto said.

"Ahh Kirito. We come to a fancy restaurant and you get a burger." Asuna said giggling, "Baka Baka." she muttered playfully, gazing into his eyes. The waiter then came and took the orders and shuffled off to another table.

"Thank you for bringing me Kirito-kun." Asuna said blushing.

"Ah it's no problem Asuna-chan." Kazuto said, "We wouldn't even be in here if it weren't for Agil," Kazuto thought to himself of what tonight might have been if it had not been for Agil.

"I love you Kirito-kun." Asuna said a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I love you too Asuna." Kazuto said passionately.

"I love you more!." Asuna said teasingly.

"I love you most!" Kazuto said raising his chin in triumph.

"No fair.." Asuna said playfully.

"All's fair in love and war." Kazuto said pecking her cheek.

"You and your cheesy pick-up lines." Asuna said rolling her eyes then started laughing.

"Your food." the waiter said, setting out the food in front of them.

"Let's dig in!" Kazuto said laughing, and with that they dug in. After they finished, Kazuto left the required amount of money with a tip and they left and into the cool night.

"Thank you again Kirito-kun." Asuna said stopping him after a moment of walking toward her house.

"Anything for my beloved." Kazuto said pulling her close to him and gazing into her eyes. Their faces moved closer and closer until their lips met. It was not a very long kiss but it was one of the most passionate they had ever shared.

"I love you Asuna." Kazuto whispered.

"I love you too Kazuto.." Asuna said.

'Asuna only says my real name when she is dead serious.' Kazuto thought, and then they started walking towards Asuna's house again. Kazuto admired the way the moon reflected off of Asuna's hair and he leaned in and pecked her cheek.

"What was that for Kirito-kun?" Asuna said blushing.

"Ah, just for how beautiful you are Asuna-chan." Kazuto said smiling.

"T-thanks." Asuna said beaming.

"It's only true." Kazuto said.

"You and your cheesy pick up lines!" Asuna said, doubling over and laughing.

Once they got to Asuna's house he dropped her off and said hello to her parents and thanked them for allowing him to take their daughter out, and then Kazuto strolled back home.

"Date night, success." Kazuto said to himself.

* * *

 **So how'd you guys like it? I tried my best :/ please give me some feedback people! Sorry if the characters seem a little OCC, I am still getting used to writing. As I have said before, I will be uploading/updating every couple days after August 20th. About... Until then I may upload once or twice a week. Um, I have a twitter if you want to follow me. Here is the link: /quickerstories So until next time guys!**

 **Think less, live more-**

 **Quicker Stories**


End file.
